Summer With The Coopers
by xNathansKait
Summary: When Sonny's grandfather gets sick and Connie needs to go back to Wisconsin she sends Sonny to the Coopers. What happens when Chad's brother has a crush on Sonny? What if she likes him back? Will there be a brother rivalry?
1. Chapter 1

Summer with the Coopers: Chapter One

"-He was fine the other day!" Connie Munroe choked out between her sobs. "I don't know what I'm going to do!" she cried to her best friend Christina Cooper.

"What do you mean? You have to go, he's your father!" Christina said sympathetically.

"I know, but Sonny. I can't make her leave. She's living her dream… If she leaves for that long then there's no way she's keeping her job."

"Connie, If Sonny did lose her job because of this, I'm sure she'd understand. She'll probably want to leave… Have as much time as she can with him."

"I know.." Connie said putting her face into her hands.

"…. She cans stay with us, if that will make this whole situation easier for everyone" Christina suggested.

"Th-that's too much. Two months? I couldn't ask you to do that.."

"You're my best friend, Connie. It's the least I can do, c'mon. Give her the choice." Knowing it was likely Sonny would say no, Connie nodded her head.

"Thank you. Really. It means a lot" Connie smiled. Smiling, Christina nodded "I know".

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I swear-" Sonny stormed into her home slamming the door shut.

"O-oh… Hi Mrs. Cooper" Sonny smiled sweetly at her as it would erase what just happened.

Christine laughed " Hello, Sonny. What did Chad do today?" She questioned.

"Nothing…-" Sonny said embarrassedly. "-I'm going to go work on some homework…" with that Sonny ran to her room.

In her eyes Mrs. Cooper was a nice, friendly, smart person. She didn't know how someone like Chad Dylan Cooper; a jerk, moron, idiot, ect, could have been raised by her. What could have happened? Was he dropped on his head or something?

"Such a jerk!" Sonny mumbled. Looking down at her homework she sighed. She couldn't believe what Chad had done. He embarrassed her! Not that something like this never happened before, it has. But, it wasn't an accident with him.

"Hey, Sonny! How's it goin'?" Chad had walked up to her with a grin on his face. She knew something was coming, but he had nothing. This is what confused her most of all.

"Um. Hey, Chad." She smiled uncertainly.

"Can I sit?" He questioned her, trying to catch her gaze.

"Sure.." quickly plopping down he took out his water bottle he carried in and poured it into a plastic cup. Losing interest, Sonny looking down at her book and put another grape into her mouth. Chad wasn't doing anything. So why should she worry and spend time watching him?

"…..Why are you reading when the greatest actor of our generation is present?" Chad asked- his smirk gone.

"Well, I'm reading because one: I don't care. Two: I like to read." Sonny smiled taking a moment to glance at him.

"Well then. I shall go now.." Chad stood up carefully fixing himself.

"Who says shall anymore?" Sonny questioned while trying not to laugh.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, THAT'S WHO!" Chad smirked, going to turn away and carefully swinging his arm to knock down the water.

"CHAD! WHAT THE HECK? MY BOOK!" Sonny quickly jumped up, trying to wipe the water from her book. It was no use.

"My book's ruined! I WAS AT THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE HUNGER GAMES! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID?" Sonny was angry, furious even. This was "The Hunger Games"! A book that you cannot put down once started. It didn't help that she was at the last chapter after waiting a long five hours for her lunch break to finish.

"It's just a book. You can get a new one... Or SEE THE MOVIE!" Chad smirked.

"I would… But… THE MOVIE DOESN'T COME OUT TILL MARCH!" Sonny screamed.

Chad shrugged. "I'm not working on any movies… So, forget that. You don't need to see it." With that he walked away.

"Five minutes won't hurt…" Quickly turning her computer on she logged into twitter and updated her status.

"**SonnySonshine**_**:**_** I find it awkward when I come home to find my rival's mother on my couch… Eh, I'm used to it… I should ask her for a new book, since I'm obviously not getting a new one from Chad.**"

"**CDCSUCKAHS**_**:**_** -SonnyBunnyM Ew, that's where she is? Tell her to get home, CDC's hungry. Oh, and get over it. It's a book -.- .**"

"**SonnySonshine**_**:**_** -ItBeCDC CDC can't make his own food? He has to rely on his mommy? Aw! And, it's not JUST a book, It's THE HUNGER GAMES**."

"**CDCSUCKAHS**** -SonnyBunnyM Ha! No, I'm just too lazy to get up, and our Nanny is sick.. Big deal, too bad nobody cares.**"

"**SonnySonshine**_**:**_** -ItBeCDC AW! CDC NEEDS A NANNY? CAN'T. BREATHE. XD. Well, everyone should. -_-**'

"**CDCSUCKAHS**_**:**_** Blocked a Random. PEACE OUT SUCKAHS! ;)" **

"**SonnySonshine**_**:**_** I was blocked. -_- Homework time!**"

With that Sonny logged off of her computer and attempted to get her homework done. "Chad… Nanny" Sonny burst out into laughter.

"Sonny! Come here!" Connie yelled from the living room.

"Coming!" Sonny yelled, quickly putting her books away and running to her mother. "Where'd Christina go?" Sonny asked, plopping on the couch next to Connie.

"Home, we're going to her house for dinner."

"I'm sorry, no. I'll make something for myself here." Sonny said, leaning back.

"No, you're coming with me. You don't get to decide. We need to talk to you all tonight anyway."

Sighing, Sonny agreed. She had no choice.

"I have to tell you something…" Connie looked at her daughter, unsure.

"Yeah, sure. Anything. What is it?" Sonny looked at her mother. She knew something was wrong. But she wasn't so sure. She didn't want to assume. But, who knew how bad it could be.

"Your grandpa... My dad. He had a heart attack, Sonny." Connie looked down, trying not to cry. To stay strong for her daughter.

"W-what…"

"He's not doing too well; I'm going to Wisconsin next weekend. I'm not sure what my plans are for you yet." Connie sighed.

"I have to come with you! I just have to." Sonny looked away, almost crying.

"But then, So Random! You'll be gone a while, Sonny."

"How long?" Sonny questioned her mother.

"I'm going for two months. I don't want you here alone for the summer. I'm trying to find other places you could go. I have one idea."

"What's the idea? Can't I go with Tawni.. I bet I can beg her into letting me stay with her and her family. Or Zora!" Sonny begged her mom.

"I'm not telling you my idea yet. But, if I change my mind, you're coming with me. We'll move back to Wisconsin."

"Mom! You can't do that! We finally adjusted. Please."

"I have to think about it.." With that Connie got up from her seat and walked to her room to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny didn't like going to the Cooper's for many reasons. One reason, it's where Chad Dylan Cooper lived. Sonny and Chad weren't exactly friends, but they weren't enemies either. It was a love-hate relationship. She did have a crush on Chad, but Sonny would never admit that even if obvious. Another reason she didn't like going is because of Chad's brother, Chris. Chris was sweet, but Sonny felt uncomfortable knowing how Chris felt for her. She knew she could never feel the same way. So, her night would be filled with him flirting with her and now she just wasn't in the mood for that.

Once in the car Sonny took out her earphones and quickly put them in her ears. She didn't want to speak to her mother, not that she was mad. But, she knew what was coming.

"Sonny… Be good when we're there. No arguing with Chad, alright?" Connie quickly glanced at her daughter then back at the rode.

"Fine, mom." With that she continued listening to her music for the rest of the ride.

Thirty minutes later Sonny and Connie pulled up at the Cooper's household. It's everything you would think it was. Chad Dylan Cooper did live in a mansion. It was huge! Everything you could've ever imagined is in there. That's the one perk. Sonny had many hiding places.

Walking up to the door Christina came outside giving both Connie and Sonny hugs. Following her were Chad's siblings. There was Cassie, Caleigh and Chris. Chad and his father nowhere to be found.

Cassie just turned fourteen. After summer break she'll be going into High School. Cassie and Chad are alike in many ways. They both like acting, both can get their moods. But, Sonny and Cassie got along well.

Caleigh is Chad's four-year-old sister. She has a very bright personality, like Sonny's. Caleigh looks up to Sonny, she sees her like a sister.

Chris was another story. He's not like any of the Cooper's. He has his own personality. But, like Chad he's very hard to read.

"Sonny!" Caleigh squealed, running up and hugging Sonny's leg. This was another thing Sonny loved about going to the Cooper's. Caleigh was like her little best friend. She's adorable, funny, how could you not love her?

"Caleigh!" Sonny giggled, picking up the four year old.

Walking inside Sonny walked to Caleigh's room; taking a quick peek in Chad's room to see he wasn't there.

"Where's your brother?" Sonny asked Caleigh while setting her down on the floor in front of her toys.

"He-he's outswide" Caleigh said picking up one of her Barbie's and setting it in front of Sonny.

"Ah... I'll be right back, okay?" Sonny quickly left the room missing Caleigh giggle.

For a four-year-old Caleigh was very smart. She could see there was something going on between her older brother and Sonny. Yet, she didn't understand why they would always fight. Didn't they love each other? Cassie and Caleigh had been working on a way to get them together. Cassie using her knowledge and knowing really what Sonny and Chad were; and Caleigh using her cuteness.

Quickly walking outside Sonny looked around for Chad. Running to the backyard she saw him. He was in the pool floating on his float. Smirking, Sonny quietly walked over. Getting closer she saw something was in his hands. It couldn't be his phone. It was a book! It was The Hunger Games!

She couldn't believe it. Chad actually reads? Who knew?

"HEY COOPER!" Sonny screamed.

"What?" Chad jumped, falling out of his float and into the water.

Sonny laughed. She finally got back at him. It felt good, great even.

Coming out of the water Chad glared.

"My hair is wet. IT'S WET" Chad screamed.

"Chad. It's hair. It'll dry" Sonny laughed.

"MY BOOK IS RUINED"

"Now you see how I felt... What chapter were you on?" Sonny smirked.

"…I just started it… Rue was picked for the- THAT DOESN'T MATTER"

"You still owe me a book"

"I don't owe you anything," Chad said, taking his towel and attempting to dry his hair.

"Sure you don't" with that Sonny walked inside.

"My hair." Chad pouted, walking inside to get changed.

"Dinner" Connie yelled.

Everyone quickly ran to the dining room and sat at their seat, Chad, Sonny, Christina, Connie, Caleigh, Cassie and Chris.

"Where's Dad?" Chris asked, plopping in the seat next to Sonny.

"He's working" Christina sighed.

"Oh." Chris looked down and started eating his dinner.

Chad Dylan Cooper their father wasn't really around. His job takes him all over the world. He's an actor also. But, more known than Chad was. Or maybe ever will be. He's currently filming a movie in England. It's supposed to be the 'next hit' around the world. He didn't call much either; he blamed the time difference. But, there had to be other reasons.

There was an awkward silence. Sonny coughed. "This is really good, Christine." She smiled.

"Thank you, Sonny" she smiled.

"Should we tell them now?" Connie asked Christina uncertainly.

"Might as well, we all have their attention now." She laughed nervously seeing all ten eyes were on them.

Connie sighed. "As you guys may know, my father; Sonny's grandfather… Had a heart attack. -"

Sonny quickly looked down, tearing up.

Chad glanced at Sonny. He didn't know! Why didn't she tell him? Fine, they weren't exactly friends. But, he had the right to know. He frowned.

"So, Connie and I were talking. She's planning to go to Wisconsin to spend time with her father... and the family" Christina explained.

"What's going to happen to Sonny?" Chad asked.

'_Actually sounded like he cared. Good job Chad'_ Sonny thought.

"She's going to stay here!" Christina smiled.

"WHAT?" Sonny and Chad screamed. Both quickly glanced at each other and back at their mothers.

"Sonny, you're staying here. You can't lose your job, sweetie. It's your dream and I'm not going to take that away from you. Grandpa will understand… You'll come the last week of my two month stay…" Connie explained.

Sonny sniffled. There was nothing she could do. So she agreed.

She just hoped that Chad would make these two months easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Finishing her dinner Sonny quickly left the table. She couldn't believe her mother was doing this to her. Chad would just make everything even harder for her. Sure he could be considerate sometimes. But, he couldn't all the time and everyone knew that. She would just have to make the most of the time she would be there.

"Hey, Sonny! Wait up" Chad ran after her.

"What, Chad?" Sonny turned around.

"Listen, since you're going to be staying here there's some rules you're going to have to follow" Chad smirked, wrapping his arm around Sonny's shoulders and leading her to the backyard.

Sonny laughed. "Oh really? What kind of rules?"

Chad shrugged. "Well, since you're in my home you have to do as I say."

Sonny nodded "Really now?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Chad. What about this... You leave ME alone, and I'll leave you alone. We don't even have to speak. That will make these two months easier, alright?"

"Fine" Chad smirked.

Sonny just walked away.

Connie and Sonny pulled up to the Cooper's house at 7 a.m.

"Now, Sonny. You be good. I'll call you as much as I can to check in." Connie glanced over at her daughter.

"I know, mom. I'll be fine, okay?"

"No causing trouble. Got it?"

"Got it" Sonny said, quickly getting out and grabbing her bags from the backseat.

"Bye mom!" with that Sonny walked inside. She didn't expect anyone to be awake. So, she quickly tiptoed to the living room.

"Welcome!" Chad screamed, popping up from behind the couch.

"OHMYGOD" Sonny screamed, dropping everything on the floor, frightened.

"Did I scare you?" Chad laughed, plopping back onto the couch.

"Yes!" Sonny choked out, trying to catch her breath.

"This is going to be a fun two months" Chad smirked, turning on the TV.

Sighing, Sonny sat next to Chad. "What are we going to watch?" Sonny asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Mackenzie Falls"

"JOY!" Quickly getting up from her seat and grabbing her bags she walked to the guest bedroom.

Chad quickly followed her. "Hey! You're going to miss it!"

"That's the point." Sonny said, opening her suitcase and started taking her clothes out to put away.

"Ooh…" Chad smirked pulling out one of Sonny's undergarments.

"What's this, Miss. Munroe? Nice panties" Laughing, Chad winked at Sonny.

Sonny's head shot up to Chad's direction. "GIVE ME THAT!" Sonny screamed, jumping up from her spot.

"Nah. I think I want to keep them..." Chad said laughing.

Sonny was now mortified. Going to take the piece of clothing away from him he jumped back.

"Nuh-uh!" Chad said, moving away.

Glaring, Sonny ran after him. "GIVE THEM BACK!"

"NO!"

"What's going on in here?" Chris walked into Sonny's room, watching Sonny run after Chad.

He couldn't figure out what was in Chad's hands that Sonny would want.

"Hello?" Chris walked into the room more. That's when he noticed Chad had Sonny's panties!

"I WANT THEM!" Chris screamed.

"Catch!" Chad screamed, passing them to his brother.

Holding it in his hands, Chris analyzed it.

"Ohmy" Chris' mouth was wide open.

Sonny glared at the brothers. Slowly walking over, Sonny ripped it out of his hands and quickly but it in her bin.

"I hate you both. Now get out." Sonny pushed them quickly out of the room, sighing.

"You're so stupid! Why'd you just stand there?" Chad yelled at his brother.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Chris screamed, walking away from his brother.

"She's so cute." Chris mumbled.

"What'd you just say...?" Chad asked, walking back over.

"What? Nothing!" Chris' eyes widened.

"You said something. What was it?" Chad asked.

"Y'know. Sonny's really cute. I like her, you think she'd be into me?" Chris asked.

Chad's eyes widened, anger filled him. But, he had to keep it to himself. "I doubt it. She's so into me. " Chad grinned. He knew on the inside it wasn't true. But, could he convince himself?

Chris frowned. "Then why don't you ask her out?" he asked.

Sonny walked out of her room and saw the two in the hall.

"Then why don't you ask her out?" hearing that Sonny quickly backed away and out of sight.

"Sonny's not my type. I could never like her. She's just a random. Will always be a random. I'm too good for her. " Chad smirked at his brother.

"W-what..." Sonny whispered to herself.

Tearing up, Sonny quickly wiped her eyes and walked towards them. It was the only way to get to where she needed to be, the kitchen.

"O-oh... Sonny..." Chad's eyes widened.

"No need to talk to me, you're too good for me. Remember?" Sonny said, walking past them.

"Sonny. That's not what I meant!" Chad walked after her. He felt guilty.

"I know what you meant, Chad... Listen, I'll find somewhere else to stay." Sonny nodded her head, walking right past him.

"Sonny!" Chris ran after her.

Walking into the kitchen she grabbed an apple and sat on a stool by the counter.

"What's going on?" Christina asked, seeing her two sons and an unhappy Sonny in the kitchen.

"Nothing, mom!" Chad said, walking over to Sonny.

"Actually, Christina. Thanks, but I'm going to find somewhere else to go for the two months. I'm clearly not welcome here" Sonny said, getting up from her seat and walking up to her room.

"Sonny! What?" Christina asked, confused running after Sonny with Chad and Chris right behind her.

Locking her door, Sonny sighed and began to repack her things. She knew this would happen. But, didn't not so soon.

Christina turned around and glared at her sons.

"One of you explain to me WHAT happened"

"This is where I go." Chris ran off.

"What did you say to her, Chad Dylan Cooper?" Christina turned to him.

"I said NOTHING to her" Chad smiled at his mother, walking away.

"Get back here."

Sighing, Chad walked back over to his mother. "Yes?"

"She can't leave here. Apologize. NOW" with that she walked away.

Chad sighed. What could he do to make this up to Sonny? Maybe a date would work… A fake one of course... But, she didn't need to know fake.


	4. Chapter 4

/ACooperSummer Follow (: Ask questions. Review. Anything!

.com

Sonny sighed lifting her head from her pillows. She didn't remember when she fell asleep or how she got to her bed. Getting up she quickly showered and got changed into her swimsuit. The Coopers were all going to the Community Pool. Why? Chris got his first job as a lifeguard. So of course they had to go.

Walking downstairs and to the kitchen she found everyone there, Christina, Chad, Chris, Cassie and Caleigh.

"Morning" Sonny mumbled.

"Good morning, Sonny! Are you hungry?" Christina asked.

Sonny just shook her head and took a seat next to Cassie.

"Who's coming in my car with me?" Chad asked, looking around the room.

No one raised his or her hand. This caused Sonny to laugh.

Cassie, Chris and Caleigh quickly ran to Christina's car. Sonny sighed.

_I guess I'm going to have to go in Chad's car, great. _Sonny thought, walking outside and to Chad's car.

Chad smiled. He had the chance to apologize. Not that he wanted to. No, he just wanted his mom to stop being mad at him. Yeah, that's it.

"Be nice to her." Christina whispered in Chad's ear before getting in her car and leaving with the kids.

Grumbling, Chad walked over to his car and unlocked it. Both Sonny and Chad got in, staying silent.

Following his mom to the pool Chad quickly glanced over at Sonny.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Sonny glared, taking out her iPod and putting her earphones in her ears.

_I guess now's not the time to apologize. _Chad thought to himself, quickly pulling into the community pool parking lot.

Getting out of the car, Sonny grabbed her things and put her stuff on a chair.

She didn't plan on going in the pool, maybe she would dip her feet in. But, it wasn't likely.

Taking out her sunglasses she sat down on her chair and watched as the Coopers enjoyed their time in the pool.

She glanced over at Chad, he was staring at the water like it was going to eat him.

"Go in, Chad" she glared.

"Ew! No" He said glancing over at her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Kids PEE in this pool" he said disgusted while staring at the water.

"That's what the filter and chlorine are for, Chad" she sneered.

"Why don't you go in then?" Chad questioned her, walking over.

This made Sonny nervous. /Nobody/ knew, except for her mother and family of course, that she couldn't swim.

"'Cause… I don't want to. I'm not in the mood to go in the pool today" She smiled slightly at him, hoping for him to drop the topic.

"If I go in, you go in"

"I'm not going in Chad" She glared.

"Oh really now?" He smirked.

"Really" she grinned.

Quickly picking her up he walked over to the deep side of the pool and dropped her in.

Seeing as Sonny didn't come up Chad started to worry.

"Sonny?" He screamed over the edge.

Blowing his whistle, Chris quickly dived in the pool going and bringing Sonny up to the surface.

Christina jumped out of the pool, carrying Caleigh running over to where Chris, Chad and Sonny are Cassie quickly following them.

"What did you do?" She screamed at Chad as Chris performed CPR on Sonny.

Chad didn't pay attention; all he could do was watch as Chris tried to bring Sonny back.

Coughing out the water Sonny's eyes shot open. All she could see was blonde hair. At first she thought it was Chad, then she saw who it truly was. Chris. The boy who has a crush on her, is her age. And is truly nice to her. Maybe is wasn't impossible not to like him.

"It's okay…" he gave her a warm smile, rubbing her arm.

"Thank you." She whispered, smiling up at him.

Chad glanced back and forth between the two. What was going on here?

"Sonny, I'm glad you're okay" Christina smiled, and kissed the top of her head. She quickly walked back to the other side of the pool, Cassie following her.

"It was no problem" Chris grinned. "I'm glad you're okay"

"Me too" she grinned, biting her lip.

"I'm glad you're okay too!" Chad exclaimed, kneeling down to Sonny.

She just glared. "It was your fault. If I wasn't okay, you'd be dead."

Helping Sonny up, Chris smiled. "Maybe you should go sit down for a while".

"Okay..." she grinned, walking back to her seat.

Grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her, Chris helped her sit down. Sitting on the edge of the seat he smiled.

"Thank you again"

"It was no problem, Sonny."

"I wish there was a way I could repay you" She grinned.

He just shrugged. "What did you have in mind?"

Chad looked over at them suspiciously. What were they talking about.

Smiling, Sonny leaned into Chris and kissed him softly.

"WHAT?" Chad screamed, falling into the pool.

Chris paid no attention; he just continued to kiss Sonny.

Pulling away she smiled.

Swimming up to the surface Chad watched them. _This is what I get, I guess. _He thought to himself, sighing.

Getting out of the pool he quickly wrapped a towel around himself and dried off his hair.

_I guess I need a new way to apologize. _

Sonny looked over at Chad and smirked "Have a nice swim?" She giggled.

Chris laughed "Yeah, Chad. Nice swim?"

"Shut. Up" He glared at both of them and walked away to go and dry off.

"I have to get back to work… You okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you later." She smiled quickly pecking his lips.

He smiled. _Life COMPLETE. _

_Chris is so adorable! _

_Chris is DEAD to me? _

_Sonny and Chris? Nooo! It was supposed to be Sonny and Chad! _

_Lalalala! I want my barbies :[ ! _

_What is going on here? _

_Maybe Chris will be my boyfriend! _Sonny smiled, giggling to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny and Chris were inseparable. Wherever Sonny went, Chris went. Wherever Chris went, Sonny went. You could say they were dating, but it was never confirmed.

Chad hated it. He wanted it to be him he finally realized after two days of this. He wanted Sonny to be all mushy to him and all "Oh, I still can't believe you saved my life!". She looked like a lovesick puppy; and Chris loved it.

"_If only I was the one to save her life. Then she'd be like this to ME…. Wait…" _Chad smirked. Sonny only liked Chris for what he did for her.

Taking a bite out of his apple, Chad quickly walked to the family room to see what he saw everyday… Sonny and Chris kissing. Rolling his eyes he quickly sat between the two causing them to move away from each other.

"Where's my morning kiss?" Chad grinned, puckering his lips.

"You don't get one" Sonny smiled looking over at Chris, seeing him smirk.

Chad frowned. "I didn't want one anyway."

"Then why did you ask?" Sonny laughed.

Chad shrugged. Truth is, he did want one. Badly.

"Chad… Come here!" Cassie motioned for him to follow her to Caleigh's room.

Sighing, he stood up and followed her.

"GET HIM!" Cassie screamed once he entered the room.

"What…?" He asked, confused as Caleigh tackled him to the floor.

Closing the door and locking it Cassie walked around Chad.

"We know you like Sonny." She grinned.

"Pfft. Me? Like Sonny? Cute"

"It is cute, very cute. I don't like Sonny and Chris together. They're just…"

"NOT CHANNY!" Caleigh screamed.

"Exactly." Cassie smiled.

"What the heck is Channy?" Chad looked at his little sisters, confusion all over his face.

"You plus Sonny equals CHANNY" Caleigh smiled.

"You know a lot for a four year old" Chad glared at her.

"We need a way to get Sonny and Chris broken up. I can't stand them! Chris is such a… Creep! And she doesn't belong with him" Cassie sighed.

"Wait. So, you want Sonny and I together?" Chad asked, still confused.

"Now you're getting it." Cassie tapped his head.

"THE HAIR!" Chad yelled at her.

Rolling her eyes, she walked around him. "Now I see why she doesn't like you." Cassie said, grinning.

"I don't want Sonny" Chad glared, lying to his sister, and himself.

"Yes you do. It's so obvious. Only not to you or Sonny."

"…. ANYWAY, Lets say I did want Sonny… What's your plan?" Chad asked, picking up Caleigh and placing her on his lap.

"Well. We really didn't have one. We've been trying to get you two together for a while, obviously it didn't work because you were STUPID and threw her in the pool so Chris went and…. WAIT" Cassie smirked.

"What?" Chad asked, his eyes widening.

"That's why she likes him. Well, she doesn't like him as him, but she likes him for what he did." Cassie grinned, explaining it all to her brother.

"So you're saying I still have a chance?" Chad smiled.

"Yes, and I have a new plan!"

"What's this plan?"

"Well, first we have to get you and Sonny alone, no Chris. Do something you think will change her mind about you"

The closet. That's where Chad was that Chris wouldn't be. The stupid closet. He could hear his sisters trying to get Sonny to him.

"Sonny! Thwere's something in my cwoset!" Caleigh cried.

"Can't your brother fix it? I'm not good with that stuff." Sonny sighed.

"Noooooo" Caleigh sniffled.

"Fine… I'll be right back, Chris" Getting up, she followed Caleigh to her closet.

She looked in, and didn't spot Chad hiding in the corner.

"There's nothing in here?" Sonny looked at Caleigh and Cassie confused.

Cassie's eyes widened and she quickly pushed Sonny in and locked the closet door.

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" Sonny screamed, banging on the closet door.

"Boo!" Chad laughed.

Frightened, Sonny screamed and tripped over a box in the closet. (Yes, it's a big walk in closet)

"Ow…" Sonny said, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Chad quickly got up, extending his hand out to Sonny to help her up.

"I'm fine" she said, taking his hand and getting up.

"Why am I in here...And why are you?" Sonny looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't know… I hide in here sometimes." Chad said, nervously. Lie.

"Mhmm" Sonny nodded.

"Oh… So, I got you something" Chad smiled at her, finally turning on the closet light.

"And it's in the closet?" Sonny questioned.

"I… Uh, kept it in here. To keep it safe." Chad walked over to his bag and pulled out the box set of The Hunger Games.

"Here you go…" Chad smiled slightly, handing it over to her.

Sonny blinked, looking down at the box.

"Like it...?" he asked.

"Chris already got this for me. Thanks though" She smiled, handing it back to him.

Chad's smile dropped.

"You're kidding." He said.

Sonny shook her head. "Nope" she smiled wide.

Finally, Caleigh opened the door.

"Punishment over!" She giggled.

"Finally" Sonny grinned, running back to where Chris was.

"How'd it go?" Cassie asked, excited.

"It didn't" Chad frowned, handing her the books.

Frowning, Cassie sighed.

"I have more plans, don't worry…" She smiled slightly, trying to reassure him.

"No, I have a plan of my own" Chad glared, clenching his fists and walking down to the family room.

What he saw didn't help his anger, them kissing… Again.

Walking over he shoved Chris off the couch, causing Sonny to shoot back.

"What the heck, Chad?" Sonny yelled at him, getting up and sitting next to Chris helping him sit up.

Caleigh and Cassie rushed down the steps, staring.

"What's going on in here?" Christina rushed back downstairs.

"Guess who's home!" A figured yelled excited, walking through the front door.

"Chad?" Christina asked.

"DAD?" Chad's head shot to the front door.

"DAD" Chris shot up.

"DADDY!" Caleigh yelled excited.

"Father" Cassie glared.

"Mr. Cooper?" Sonny asked, confused.

What a great day this turned out to be.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, family" Chad Cooper grinned walking inside his home.

Looking around there was not one nice look at him, except for the brunette.

"Hi, Mr. Cooper! My name's Sonny Munroe." She smiled, getting up to shake his hand.

He looked at her hand and shook her off. "Chad Cooper."

"I thought I told you no fan girls in the house, Christine." He looked over at his wife.

"She's not a fan girl, she's my girlfriend" Chris glared over at his father, getting up and taking Sonny's hand.

Hurt was written all over Sonny's face, but she attempted to hide it.

"Daddy!" Caleigh screamed, running and jumping into his arms.

"Hi, Claire" He smiled.

Caleigh frowned. "My name's not Claire" she sniffled.

"Of course it is!" He tickled her.

She slapped his hand away. "My name is CALEIGH." She yelled.

"How are you raising these kids, hun? They hit their own father!" He yelled at her.

"She raised us great" Chad glared.

"Yeah, okay"

Taking Caleigh away from him Christina sighed. "Why are you here?"

"To see my kids. To be home!"

He looked over at Cassie. "Don't I get a hello?"

"You're lucky you don't get a kick in the-"

"WHO WANTS COOKIES? I'm gonna go make cookies" Sonny quickly shot up.

Getting up, Cassie stomped to her room and slammed the door.

Walking to the kitchen, Sonny sighed.

"I want that girl out of my house"

"I want you out of my house" Christina glared.

"It's my house, sweetheart." He grinned.

"Since you left, it became my house. You need to sign the divorce papers. Then you're gone" With that she walked away.

"C'mon Caleigh, lets go make cookies with Sonny" she smiled, walking to the kitchen.

Chad looked between his two sons.

"Chad. Chris" He grinned, looking at the both of them.

Shaking his head, Chris left to walk toward the kitchen.

"Sonny Munroe, huh? Chris got some girlfriend" he smirked, wrapping an arm around his son.

"She was supposed to be my girlfriend" He glared, pushing his arm off.

"Really now?" His father smirked.

Pushing his arm away, Chad glared at his father and walked to Cassie's room.

Knocking on the door he walked in.

"We need a new plan." He said, slamming the door and going to sit next to his sister.

"I know, I'm thinking" she said, glaring.

"We can always drown her again." Chad said.

"Do you REALLY want to put her through that again?" She asked.

"No…"

"Exactly… OH. I have an idea" she grinned.

"What is it?" He asked.

_**CHAD P.O.V**_

Rubbing my head I sat up.

Where am I?

Looking around I noticed I wasn't in my home.

What happened?

Why does my leg hurt?

Where is everyone?

"It looks like he's awake." I heard a female voice from outside the room.

I suddenly saw a machine. I was in a hospital.

WHY AM I IN A HOSPITAL?

Looking down I saw a cast over my leg and arm. What did I do?

"Oh my gosh, Chad! Are you okay?" Sonny asked running into my room.

Clearing my throat I shook my head. "It hurts…"

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." She said, smiling.

"The doctor said when you woke up you could take these painkillers." I quickly took the packet from her and the glass of water she held up.

"Thanks, Sonny. It means a lot." I said. And it did. I didn't think she actually cared.

"It's no problem.."

"Do you know what happened, though?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah, Cassie told me you both were fighting. She pushed you and the window was open. So, you fell." She explained.

Really Cassie? Really? She couldn't come up with anything better?

At that moment a doctor walked into my room. "Mr. Cooper, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine. In a bit of pain."

Nodding, he brought in a wheelchair to take me out.

"How long do you think he'll have these casts on?" Sonny asked.

"Two to three weeks" he said, helping me into the wheelchair.

I was wheeled out of the hospital and helped into the car.

Sonny was driving… My baby…

"Why… Did you drive… My car?" I asked.

"Nobody else with another car was home… I'm sorry." With that she drove us to my home.

The car ride was silent. I didn't know what to say to her… And she just seemed nervous.

"Chris and I got into a fight…" She said, pulling up into the driveway.

I tried to hide my excitement. "Really, over what?" I asked.

"You…" She said, turning off the engine and glancing over at me.

"Me…?" I asked.

"Yeah… You…"

"ME?" I asked again, still in shock.

She glared. "YES."

"Why?"

She coughed and looked away. Playing with her bracelets she looked over at me. Sonny was nervous.

"Sonny…"

"It was nothing… Really. I'm sure he's over it by now. Lets get you inside." With that she got out of the car, walked over and helped me back into the wheelchair I would need for the next two to three weeks.

Once inside the house you could feel the tension.

"CDC IS HOME!" I screamed, trying to break it.

It did no help.

Chris glared. Cassie looked apologetic. Mom looked pissed. And Dad, was nowhere to be seen.

Caleigh, was the only one who was near happy.

"CHADDY!" She giggled, running up to me. She stopped, not knowing what to do. It was as if I was broken. She slowly backed away and back over to mom.

"Chad…" Cassie said, getting up and walking over to me.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's fine. You didn't mean to do it."

She quickly hugged me and walked to her room.

I sighed. "Chris."

"Chad."

Sonny quickly helped me sit on the couch. I caught it, the glare from Chris. Sonny slowly backed away.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap…" She said, going up to the guest room.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

Okay! So, how'd you guys like part of it in Chad's POV? Should I do that more often? Chad, Sonny, Cassie, Caleigh, Chris?

If ANYONE has any questions, comments, or just want to give me ideas you can reach me at my twitter.

Twitter . com / ACooperSummer

OR: My tumblr.

Summerwiththecoopers . tumblr . com

NO SPACES BETWEEN EACH. (: Thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7

_(This Chapter is based before Chad went to the hospital. This is Sonny and Chris' fight.) _

_Chris P.O.V_

"Sonny likes Chad, Chris" Cassie said, sitting across from me at the kitchen table.

"Excuse me? No, she doesn't. She's dating me. You just wish she liked Chad" I smirked.

"She's only dating you because of what you did"

Wait, what?

"No-no. She's dating me because she likes me. She always had feelings for me" I tried to convince her and myself.

"Chris, stop trying to fool yourself. Before you saved her she didn't even want anything to do with you." She laughed.

"It's not funny"

"It kind of is"

"I just waited so long for this- for her to like me. I should've known all along she was faking it" I sighed.

"She's not faking it, Chris. Sonny truly thinks she likes you. Which she likes what you did. Not you personally. I don't know anyone that would"

"Thanks. Means a lot" I glared at my younger (by a year) sister.

"No problem"

I groaned, I really didn't want to end it with Sonny but I know I have to.

Getting up, I walked to Sonny's room.

I slowly raised my hand up to knock on the door when it flew open.

"Oh! Hey, Chris" Sonny smiled, coming over and kissing my cheek.

This was going to be hard.

"I don't think this is working out…" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"You like Chad"

"… Chad? Seriously? No I don't!" She said, her voice going high.

The one thing Chad had told me about Sonny- When her voice goes high, she's in denial.

"You're in denial." I said, shaking my head.

"No, Chris. I am not! I like you and only you."

"Sure."

"I do!" she practically screamed in my face.

"Sonny! Sonny!" Cassie came over, screaming.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Chad! Chad! He-he-Uh… Fell out a window!"

"… HE FELL OUT A WINDOW?" she screamed, running outside.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU LIKED HIM." I screamed following after her.

Taking off her jean jacket I watched as she wrapped it around his bleeding leg.

"I don't like him, Chris." She sighed.

"Then why are you helping him?" I asked.

"'Cause, I can. He's your brother anyway. You should be helping. - I think he may have hit his head. We have to get him to the hospital"

"Have fun." With that I walked inside with no intention to help.

Watching Sonny leave the room I glanced over at Chad.

"What happened with you and Sonny?" he asked once she was out of sight.

"That's none of your business."

"It kind of is. I was brought up." He smirked.

"Still, I don't need to tell you." I told him, keeping my distance.

"Finally realize that Sonny likes me?" he asked, grinning.

Rolling my eyes I sighed, "I knew it all along, did you finally realize?" I asked.

"Actually, yes, yes I did."

"Obviously. Since all you ever were was a jerk to her. I don't get why she helps you." I said, shaking my head getting ready to walk up to my room and call it a night.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When you got 'pushed out a window' Sonny put everything aside, what was going on and ran outside to help you. She truly cares. But, would you do the same? Well, now that you know you probably would. But if this were before you guys were at least friends, would you have? Highly doubt it. Which is why I don't get why she likes you." I explained to my brother.

That wiped the grin right off of his face.

Too bad he didn't know this was our entire plan.

Slowly I left the living room. Maybe I shouldn't have said so much, but that'll get him thinking.

_(Chad P.O.V) _

What Chris said was true. It took me a while to realize it. Lying in bed I sighed.

If I heard Sonny was hurt, or even saw her hurt with my own eyes would I have helped her before I knew my feelings for her? No, I wouldn't. She was just a random in my eyes. But, I'm starting to realize she's more than that. Sadly, I don't deserve her. I don't understand why I try.

But, Chris doesn't deserve her either.

I could treat her way better than she can.

I can give her everything or anything she wants.

I could make her happy.

I wouldn't hurt her.

I'd protect her from anything.

She'd be mine.

Not his.

"Aw, Chris. I'm sorry too!" I heard Sonny say from the hallway.

"I shouldn't have acted that way" Chris.

After a couple of seconds of not hearing any talking I started getting curious.

Picking up my phone I texted Cassie.

**Me: **"_What are Sonny and Chris doing in the hallway?" _

**Cassie: "**_… Kissing..." _

Throwing my phone against the wall I groaned.

I needed a new plan. I need a plan to make Sonny mine.

She'd be happier with me and I know it.

She'd be my princess.

Okay- now I'm getting sappy.

But, she will be mine.

No matter what I have to do.

I really don't care.

Chris hates me then he can hate me. I don't care.

_NO POV_

"Do you think it worked?" Sonny giggled.

"Yes, he must be going through some breakdown right about now" Cassie laughed.

"Mission get Channy together has officially started!" Caleigh screamed.

"You two have to get together sooner or later. You're lucky I'm helping you" Chris glared a playful type of glare.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry we didn't work out."

"It's alright." He shrugged.

"So, how long do you think it'll take for Chad to ask me out?" Sonny asked.

"A couple of days knowing Chad." Cassie shrugged.

"I think this is the best plan you've come up with yet" Chris complimented her.

"Thanks"

With that they parted to their rooms to prepare for Mission "Get Channy together".


	8. Chapter 8

"CASSIE. SOMEBODY. HELP" Chad screamed, trying to get up from his bed.

Sonny came rushing into the room.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Sonny panted.

"I'm hungry..." Chad sighed.

Rolling her eyes she wrapped an arm around his back and helped him into his wheelchair.

"I can't wait till you can walk again." She groaned.

"I actually like this." He grinned.

"Of course you do."

Walking into the kitchen she placed a bowl of cereal in front of him. He stared at it.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to feed me?" He asked.

"Listen, only one of your arms are broken. You can feed yourself." She said sitting next to him.

"I'd rather have you feed me though." Chad pouted.

"… Fine."

Feeding him a few spoons she glared at him. He was obviously enjoying this.

"I hate you"

"I love you too, Sonshine."

She grinned. Maybe this wasn't too bad.

"SONNY" Chad yelled from the couch.

As expected she came running into the room.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I need to get changed…" he grinned.

"Can't you get someone else to do that for you?" She begged.

"I would. I really would, Sonny. But as you can see, nobody else is here."

"I hate you."

"Of course you do."

Wheeling him to his room she sighed. Quickly getting out his clothes she walked over to him.

"Can't you just wait till someone gets home?" She pleaded.

"Noooopeeee" he laughed.

Times like this Sonny really wanted to tell Chad that his arms weren't REALLY broken. But, she couldn't do that.

Getting a washcloth she washed his face.

Carefully she lifted up his shirt and places the new one on him.

"You know you want to look." He winked at the embarrassed girl.

"Shut up, Cooper."

Unbuttoning his pants he grinned. "I didn't know you wanted me THAT badly." He said laughing.

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

"Hey, Son- What are you doing?" Chris asked walking into the room.

"Oh thank you. You change him." Sonny quickly ran out.

"HEY. NOT FAIR!" Chad screamed.

Laughing, Chris got his mother to change Chad.

Grumbling, Chad glared. "This is not what I wanted."

"Not what I wanted either. Believe me." Christina laughed finishing up and bringing him back to the living room.

"Christina?" Sonny asked standing up.

"Yes?"

"Um. Have you heard from my mom? She hasn't called." Sonny asked.

"No, I'm sorry…"

"Oh. Alright."

"If I do, I'll tell you. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Um. Hey. Sonny." Chad said.

"Oh. Hi"

"You all right?" he asked.

Sonny just shrugged and got up to walk back to her room.

"Sonny…" Chad looked back at her.

"What?"

"I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

Sonny smiled "Thanks, Chad. That means a lot."

With that she walked to her room and wondered why her mother hadn't called her.

Christina didn't know how to tell Sonny that her grandfather had already passed away. She didn't tell any of the kids in the house. Somehow it would end up to Sonny.

Christina felt that Connie needed to tell her herself. Maybe she could ask Chad…

"Chad…" Christina walked up to him.

"Yes, mom?" He turned his head from the tv and towards his mother.

"You need to do me a favor."

He raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

Quickly looking around to make sure nobody was in hearing distance she whispered to him "Sonny's grandfather passed away…"

Chad quickly frowned. Now he knew what his mother wanted him to do.

"I can't do that mom. I can't tell her…"

"Please. You're the only one who can. She needs to know, and I cant. "

Sighing, Chad nodded. "Fine. Just give me a couple of hours."

Christina smiled and got up from her seat on the couch. "Thank you."

"Hey, Sonny. Can we talk?" Chad asked.

"Um. Sure." Sonny smiled taking a seat beside Chad.

"I need to tell you something, and I'm not sure how…" He said uncertain.

"Well.. Just tell me!" Sonny smiled wide, what he was about to tell her wasn't what she thought she'd hear.

"Your grandpa… Passed away." Chad coughed out.

She frowned. "You're lying."

"No, Sonny. I'm really not. I wish I was." He bit his lip.

"This is all just some joke to you. He's not dead. My mom would have told me. Thanks for trying. That's a horrible joke you would pull." She got up quickly and ran up to her room.

How he wished he could run after her.


End file.
